Priorytety
by Tavshed
Summary: Barney i Ted w końcu mają mieszkanie tylko dla siebie. Co więc może przeszkodzić im we spędzeniu upojnych chwil tylko we dwoje?


Cichy jęk frustracji opuścił usta Teda, gdy prawa kieszeń jego kurtki okazała się być pusta. Podobnie zresztą jak i lewa. Mężczyzna przeklął w myślach, w pośpiechu przeszukując kieszenie jeansów i bluzy, w czym jednak zdecydowanie przeszkadzał mu przyklejony do ust blondyn. Barney był zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, a jego ramiona zdecydowanie zbyt mocno oplatały szyję Teda, aby ten mógł spokojnie poszukać kluczy od mieszkania. W końcu wściekły znalazł je w wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej kurtki. Zdołał delikatnie odciągnąć nieprzerwanie całującego go Stinsona od drzwi, aby w końcu otworzyć wszystkie zamki i przygwoździć blondyna do drewnianej powierzchni z drugiej strony, przy okazji zamykając wejście z niemałym hukiem.

Mieszkanie było ciche i opustoszałe. Marshall i Lily dobre kilka godzin wcześniej opuścili je, aby udać się do Minnesoty na urodziny najstarszego z braci Eriksen, Marcusa. Zważywszy na te okoliczności, Ted nie mógł powstrzymać się, aby nie zaprosić Barneya do siebie.

Barney jęknął, gdy usta Teda przeniosły się z jego warg na szyję, a zwinne dłonie pozbyły się szybko wąskiego krawatu. Zdołał odepchnąć się lekko od twardych drzwi, z czego od razu skorzystał jego kochanek, ściągając z niego garnitur, który z cichym szmerem spadł na ziemię. Całując się zachłannie i sukcesywnie pozbawiając ubrania, mężczyźni ruszyli w stronę sypialni Teda, przy okazji potykając się chyba o wszystkie sprzęty, jakie znajdowały się w salonie.

Barney opadł bezwładnie na materac, pozwalając Tedowi do końca rozpiąć swoją koszulę. Mosby z zaskakującą szybkością uporał się z malutkimi guziczkami jedwabnej koszuli przyjaciela, a potem jednym ruchem ściągnął przez głowę własny T-Shirt. Jego ręce powoli przesunęły się po szczupłych bokach blondyna, zbliżając do błękitnych bokserek, a usta dotknęły jego brzucha, kiedy Barney jęknął cicho. Ted zmarszczył lekko brwi. Dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Stinson jakoś nie przypominał mu tych uroczych, wysokich tonów, w jakie zazwyczaj wpadał w podobnych sytuacjach. Mosby postanowił to zignorować, stwierdzając, że może się przesłyszał. Gdy jego usta zbliżyły się jednak do gumki bokserek, niby-jękniecie ponownie opuściło usta drugiego mężczyzny.

Ted uniósł lekko głowę, spoglądając na blondyna. Barney nadal leżał grzecznie na poduszkach, z konsternacją przygryzając dolną wargę i niepewnie patrząc na, znajdującego się między jego nogami, kochanka. Zauważając, że brązowe oczy Teda również go obserwują, Stinson skrzywił się lekko, robiąc minę, która w zamierzeniu miała być przepraszająca i zaczął nerwowo skubać znajdującą się pod nim pościel.

- Co? – warknął Ted, czując jak uczucie irytacji zaczyna całkowicie wybijać go z nastroju.

Barney znów mruknął dziwnie, kręcąc się nieporadnie na materacu i spoglądając nerwowo to na drzwi, to na przyjaciela.

Ted mrugnął, prostując ramiona i przyglądając mu się z niedowierzaniem.

- No ty chyba sobie żartujesz – stwierdził, po czym prychnął lekko, jakby próbując się roześmiać.

Barney tylko przechylił głowę i pomrugał swoimi jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami.

- Barney, zapomnij!

- Proszę…

- Nie ma mowy.

- Prooooszę…

- Nie! – zirytował się w końcu Ted, ledwie powstrzymując chęć uderzenia pięścią o materac.

Barney jęknął cicho, siadając i nadal wpatrując się błagalnie w kochanka, po czym zaczął delikatnie wodzić palcem po jego ramieniu.

Ted przewrócił oczami.

- Dobra, już – warknął w końcu, zsuwając się z łóżka i mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa, wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Po chwili wrócił, trzymając w ręku porzucony pod drzwiami, ciemny garnitur Barneya i ze złością powiesił go na drzwiach szafy. – Zadowolony?

Barney przekręcił lekko głowę, przyglądając się swojemu garniturowi, po czym również zsunął się z łóżka i podszedł do szafy. Wyjął z niej jeden drewniany wieszak, na którym zawiesił równo swoje cenne ubranie, zapinając guziki i delikatnie poprawiając rękawy. Gdy skończył, odwiesił go ostrożnie do jej wnętrza i spojrzał zadowolony na siedzącego na łóżku z pochmurną miną, wkurzonego Teda.

- No co? – odezwał się, zerkając z miłością w stronę szafy. – To Armani…


End file.
